Tliyel
An ascended snow dryad of mysterious origin. Powers Can recreate any object or person using ice or snow. Can meld into, teleport through, and hide in ice and snow. Obedience 1 Collect two unblemished white rose blossoms, open to their fullest but without any wilted petals. Stand beside a river and cut the blossoms from the stems, then set them on the water to float downstream. Meditate upon the beautiful perfection of love and the imperfection of a life that would deny it to star-crossed lovers. You gain a +2 sacred bonus on Charisma-based skill checks. Evangelist Boons # Watery Souls (Sp): wave shield 3/day, life pact 2/day, or water breathing 1/day # Depths of the Maelstrom (Su): You do not fear death by water, for you are unafraid of your goddess’ embrace, and you can capitalize on others’ terror of the depths. Three times per day as an immediate action, when you step into any natural body of water, you can cause water within a 30-foot radius of where you stand to churn. You are unaffected by this churning. Any other creature wading or swimming in this water must attempt Swim checks as if the water were one category rougher; wading creatures must attempt DC 10 Swim checks, creatures swimming in calm water must make DC 15 Swim checks, creatures swimming in rough water must attempt DC 20 Swim checks, and creatures swimming in stormy water must attempt DC 25 Swim checks. If the water has a natural current, that current becomes fast moving. If the current was already fast moving, the DC of the Swim or Strength check to avoid going under increases to 15 + half your Hit Dice. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Hit Dice or until you leave the water, whichever is first. # Healing Waters (Su): You have learned that the waters can take life, but also that they can give it. Three times per day, you can hold a creature underwater for a number of rounds equal to half your Hit Dice. Each round, as long as the creature is submerged and holding its breath, it is healed of 1d8 + 5 points of damage. If the creature doesn’t hold its breath, it doesn’t receive healing that round. If you submerge a creature and heal it for fewer rounds than half your Hit Dice, it still counts as one use of this ability. Exalted Boons # No Rest for the Living (Sp): heightened awareness 3/day, compassionate ally ''2/day, or ''lover’s vengeance 1/day # Nothing Left to Lose (Su): The losses you have suffered have made you morose and perhaps even aloof, but also fearless in battle. Once per day as a standard action, you may call out the name of a loved one you have lost. All opponents within hearing distance must succeed at a Will saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 your Hit Dice + your Wisdom modifier) or become shaken for a number of rounds equal to your Hit Dice. If you cause at least one creature to become shaken in this way, you gain a +2 sacred bonus on saving throws against spells with the mind-affecting descriptor for a number of rounds equal to your Hit Dice. # Final Strike (Sp): You can call down your goddess’s cleansing wrath upon your wretched enemies. Three times per day as a standard action, you can cause a great column of white light to pour from the heavens that acts as a fireball, except the damage is force damage. A successful Reflex saving throw (DC = 13 + your Wisdom modifier) halves this damage. Sentinel Boons # Frozen Despair (Sp): icicle dagger 3/day, castigate 2/day, or howling agony 1/day # All Who Live Suffer Loss (Su): You channel the despair and grief you have suffered into a cloud of sadness that saps the will of those who oppose you. All foes within a 30-foot, cone-shaped burst are staggered for a number of rounds equal to your Hit Dice, and take a –1 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls. A successful Will saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 your Hit Dice + your Charisma modifier) negates this effect. # Mantle of Tragic Grace (Sp): You drape yourself in tragic glamor, and your longing for rest puts you beyond the reach of mortal harm for a lingering moment. As a standard action, you can activate this mantle, which acts as a globe of invulnerability. You may use this ability for a number of rounds each day equal to your Hit Dice. These rounds do not need to be consecutive, and you can dismiss this effect as a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Obedience 2 Spill the blood of a living creature onto snow-covered ground; the creature must remain alive during the entire obedience, and must die within a minute of the obedience’s end. Gain a +4 sacred bonus on all saving throws against cold. Evangelist Boons # Frozen Vengeance (Sp): frostbite ''3/day, ''chill metal 2/day, or unadulterated loathing 1/day # Deathless Vengeance (Sp): After you are slain, you will not rest until your killer is dragged shrieking into death with you. One round after your demise, your soul rises from your corpse and instantly seeks out your killer. This acts as per phantasmal revenge, except this is a necromancy effect with the death descriptor instead of the spell’s normal school, subschool, and descriptors. # Eternal Vengeance (Sp): Over the centuries, Tliyel has learned much about the manner in which her soul was trapped, and she gifts you with a fragment of that knowledge. Once per day, when you are the target of an attack or spell that would either kill you or render you helpless, you can target your attacker with a trap the soul spell as an immediate action after you resolve the effects of the attack on yourself (even if you are dead when this effect occurs). Instead of a gemstone, you must be carrying a piece of jewelry (such as a bracelet, ring, or torc) of adequate value to contain the target’s soul. (Value derived from magical properties counts for this purpose.) A single piece of jewelry can hold only one soul, but if you are restored to life, you can release a trapped individual as a standard action by holding the jewelry out before you, which causes the target to reappear prone in that square. A creature released this way is stunned for 1d4 rounds. Exalted Boons # Frozen Wrath (Sp): chill touch ''3/day, ''bull’s strength 2/day, or sleet storm 1/day # Cold’s Caress (Ex): Your queen’s realm is a perpetually frozen landscape, and in unholy anticipation of taking your rightful place in that land your body has begun to adapt and change. You gain cold resistance 30. If you are immune to cold, or gain immunity to cold at a point after you gain this boon, you instead gain fire resistance 30. # Wrath of Frost (Sp): Regardless of your true form, you see purity and power in the hulking shape of all giants. As a reward for your faith and devotion, you have gained the ability to cast giant form I ''as a spell-like ability once per day. Three times during this ability’s duration, you can cast empowered ''cone of cold as a spell-like ability. Sentinel Boons # Giant’s Might (Sp): enlarge person ''3/day, ''bear’s endurance 2/day, or force punch 1/day # Twisted Grasp (Ex): Your arms become longer, nearly dragging the ground when you walk, and appear to be bloated with unnatural muscle. You gain a slam attack that deals damage as appropriate for a creature one size category larger than yourself (1d8 for a Medium creature). If you already have one or more slam or claw attacks, those attacks deal damage as though you were one size category larger. This does not affect the size of manufactured weapons you can wield, but you gain a +2 bonus on damage rolls with manufactured melee weapons. # Titan Shape (Sp): Through the blessing of the Frozen One, you can swell to giant size and crush your enemies with your titanic might. You can cast extended giant form II once per day as a spell-like ability. While under this effect, your gear resizes to fit your giant form. You can use this ability to assume a Huge-sized form of a giant that normally isn’t Huge, such as a frost giant. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Olivia's characters Category:Gods